All I Needed
by ablins
Summary: "Mas eles estavam alegres e era isso que importava."


_All I Needed._

_Capítulo 1. Do you want...?_

– Frank, acalme-se, o Gerard já vai chegar! – Mikey falou, tentando acalmar Frank, o que parecia está sendo em vão.

– Eu sei, mas ele tá me deixando muito preocupado esses dias, só quero saber o que está acontecendo com o meu Gerard – Frank disse, preocupadíssimo – Talvez você não saiba, mas já tem uns dias que ele sai sem avisar onde vai e chega tarde todo preocupado – Completou.

– Mas Frank, ele sabe se cuidar, fique calmo – Ele disse, tentando não ficar mais preocupado com o próprio Frank, que já estava dando voltas no quarto de tanta preocupação, não parava quieto – Por favor, para de preocupar-se com isso.

– Só queria que ele me falasse onde ele está indo esses dias – Frank tentou falar com calma, só que as lágrimas começaram a cair sem a permissão dele.

– Frank, ele não deve estar fazendo isso para o nosso mal, ele deve querer preparar algo pra gente, não sei – Ele falou, abraçando Frank. Mikey sabia o porque Gerard sumia todo dia sem avisar para onde ia, Frank estava preocupado pra nada. Frank estava fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água.

– Eu espero – Falou entre soluços – Ele não deve está fazendo nada de errado, eu acho.

– O Gerard já é bem crescidinho para isso, Frank – Mikey falou, assustando-se com o comentário do menor, e riu mentalmente porque Frank estava com ciúmes em meio toda aquela situação. Podia estar preocupado, mas a mentalidade ainda era de um adolescente.

– Hm, tomara que seja mesmo – Falou meio desconfiado, o outro riu mentalmente de novo, se Mikey risse normalmente, ele não gostaria. – Enfim, acho eu vou tomar banho pra ver se te deixo em paz, ok? – Continuou, limpando o rosto que estava cheio de lágrimas, agora secas.

– Que isso, guri? Sou seu amigo, eu agüento tudo isso – Mikey riu baixo, e vi ele fazendo cara de bravo, odiava quando MIKEY o chamava assim, ele falava que só Gerard podia – Tudo bem, vou pro meu quarto, se precisar é só me chamar, ok? – Ele assentiu, o maior saiu do quarto deixando Frank sozinho.

Frank estava pensando o porquê que Gerard estava fazendo tudo aquilo, tudo era uma opção pra ele, será que Gerard estava tentando evitá-lo? Mas por quê? Ele não estava gostando da situação, queria seu namorado de volta, queria seu melhor amigo de volta.

Passou a noite em claro, ficou pensando em Gerard durante todo esse tempo, chorou algumas vezes, mas se acalmara rapidamente. Ele estava com medo do que estava acontecendo com Gerard.

Era sábado, era um sábado especial, Gerard e ele completara cinco anos de namoro naquele dia, mas Gerard não aparecia, Frank estava triste.

Já Mikey, saíra com a namorada como faz todo sábado, deixando Frank sozinho, mas um pouco receoso, só que depois, a pedido do menor, saíra com Alicia.

Frank passou a manhã toda de pijama assistindo TV e esperando o maior, que não aparecia, até que resolveu sair um pouco, tomou um banho e foi na livraria perto de sua casa, ficou pouco tempo lá, não estava com cabeça para ler, ele não parara de pensar em Gerard um minuto se quer, resolveu passear um pouco pelo quarteirão, pegar um ar fresco, não adiantara.

Seus pensamentos eram em torno de Gerard. Ele não conseguia evitar.

Sentou em um banco de uma das praças perto de sua casa e ficara lá, observando a movimentação, até que o seu telefone começou a tocar e rapidamente saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou quem era. Era Gerard. Não queria atender, mas precisava falar com ele. Então apertou no botão verde sinalizando o começo da chamada.

– Oi... – Resmungou o menor, estava chateado com o namorado por esquecer-se dessa data importante.

Cinco anos de namoro.

– FRANK! Amor, estou com saudades! – Falou animado, não conseguia mais ficar animado como ele, estava triste demais com isso – Pode vir aqui em casa?

– Não sei, sai daí não faz muito tempo, o que queres? – Falou, tentando ser frio com ele, e conseguindo após ouvir o suspiro triste de Gerard.

– Te ver – Respondeu – Por favor, amor, estou com saudades – Falou com voz chorosa.

– Ah... Tudo bem, chegarei aí em dez minutos, ok? – Falou, um pouco irritado. Frank ainda enrolou um pouco até voltar pra casa, não queria encarar o Gerard agora, sabia que iria chorar.

Entrou em casa, deixando o seu casaco em uma cadeira e indo pra cozinha pegar algo pra beber, quando Gerard apareceu de surpresa atrás dele.

– Meu amor! – Gerard exclamou, abraçando o menor.

– Hm, oi – Falou indiferente, vendo o maior suspirar. Gerard voltou a sorrir e puxou Frank para a sala – Gerard...

– Quê? – Gerard procurava uma coisa dentro de sua bolsa, Frank ainda continuara triste, continuara achando que Gerard havia esquecido aquela data tão especial para os dois.

Gerard passara aqueles dias sumido procurando o presente perfeito para Frank, e percebera que não iria ser só um presente simples que iria valer por aqueles cinco anos junto ao seu pequeno.

– Você esqueceu mesmo? – Frank perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha em forma de dúvida. Não acreditara que alguém como Gerard havia esquecido. 'Será mesmo essa a verdade? Será que ele esqueceu?' pensara Frank.

– De que? – Gerard perguntou, sorrindo – Porque acho que esqueci... – Lágrimas já estavam se formando nos olhos de Frank, nem esperara Gerard terminar a frase –... O seu presente! Não estou achando! – Frank parou de chorar e olhou para Gerard confuso – Não, amor, claro que não esqueci o nosso aniversário, porque você acha que eu estava sumido – Gerard riu e Frank correu para abraçá-lo, sussurrando 'eu te amo' no ouvido do maior – Eu também te amo, Frank.

– Então... Presente? – Frank perguntou curioso, fazendo Gerard rir baixo.

– Espere, vou procurar – Gerard abaixou-se de novo para procurar o presente de Frank em uma bolsa preta que havia no cômodo – Onde está iss... Ah, achei! – Ao ouvir isso, os olhos de Frank brilharam, estava ansioso para saber o que era, Gerard escondeu em suas mãos para Frank não olhar – Amor... Eu quero lhe falar que esses cinco anos que passei contigo foram maravilhosos, mas eu cansei, estava querendo fazer isso faz um tempo só queria em uma data especial – Se aproximou de Frank, que tinha uma expressão de dúvida em seu rosto – Eu quero que saiba que eu te amo, eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa nessa vida, eu não me canso de ficar perto de você, de te proteger, de ter sua companhia, fazer bobagens a tarde e... A noite também – Riu malicioso – Eu... – Gerard ajoelhou-se em frente a Frank, deixando-o boquiaberto, já imaginando o que ele iria pedir – Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr. – Gerard abriu uma caixinha cor de vinho que estava em suas mãos – Quer passar o resto de sua vida comigo? – Frank começou a chorar, não mais de tristeza, agora de alegria. Não acreditara que havia desconfiado do amor da sua vida, não acreditara que havia ficado chateado com o maior, não acreditara no pedido do maior.

Frank estava feliz, estava muito mais que feliz, não passou por sua cabeça que isso iria acontecer a nenhum instante, estava com uma felicidade que não sentia a anos.

- Claro que quero, Gee! – Falou com animação, então Gerard colocou o anel e Frank repetira o ato do maior – Eu te amo! – Abraçou o maior com força – Eu não consigo expressar todo o amor que eu sinto por você, você não faz noção do que eu sinto. Mesmo se eu quisesse, não conseguiria parar de te amar, incrível! – Frank ainda abraçava o maior com cada vez mais força – Eu te amo, amo, amo, amo, amo... – Frank falava e Gerard sussurrava 'entendi' e ria no seu ouvido. Ele esperara tanto tempo pra fazer aquilo, ninguém imaginava como estava nervoso ao pedir isso.

Frank não conseguia conter a animação, esquecera que a algumas horas atrás estava chorando por causa do seu amor, esquecera que estava preocupado, agora entendera tudo, entendera o porque estava sendo ignorado... Ele preparara tudo isso e como Gerard é perfeccionista, teria mais. Teria muito mais.

Mas eles estavam alegres e era isso que importava.

Agora eram noivos.

Juntos.

Pra hoje e sempre.

_ABLins_

_17/06/2012_


End file.
